StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Feathersong dipped her head, and gave Swampstar's shoulder a respectful lick. The Clan cheered her name, it made her want to cower, though pride surged through her and she smiled. ---- Morningwing nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I think the nest is all done now," he yawned, laying down with his paws tucked under his chest. ~Patchfeather~ 19:39, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar nodded, dismissing his Clan quickly before trotting off to eat something. Breaking his neck...sure made him hungry.---- Shorepebble shifted nervously, eyeing her brother.---- Hiddenshade was bored out of his mind, and glanced briefly over at Shorepebble. Why was she all...shifty? She...couldn't be plotting something, right? She wouldn't even dream of harming her brother!---- Frostfire nodded. "Looks good," she flopped into the nest before rolling for a second and purring, later curling in a ball.Silverstar 19:58, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing curled up beside Frostfire. It was nice to have someone beside him.... 22:05, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Palefang limped her way out of the Warriors den silently. She'd been trying and trying to talk to Hiddenshade, but... The brown mink molly adjusted her leg slightly before sighing. Meanwhile, Hazelfern nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:35, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Palefang eyed Hiddenshade for a moment before heading to him. "Mind if I join?" She asked, the brown mink molly casting her siblings a furtive glance before looking back at the senior warrior. Hazelfern chewed her prey slowly, the tabby queen eying her children. The brown tabby sighed before smiling at Jumpstrike. "Is it me or has the deputy been acting funny?" She questioned. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:31, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (hmmm, I'm 60% sure of something) Jumpstrike froze, confused, and cast Shorepebble a glance. She did look a bit out of character. He glanced around. It looked like half the clan already noticed. "It's not just you. I hope nothing is wrong," he murmured. That would suck, so soon after the coyotes. 01:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (oh sorry, whiskers) Palefang limped after him doing her best to keep up, her leg was almost fully healed. Although, she'd have a small limp for the rest of her life. "Something bothering you?" Hazelfern smiled. "I thought so," she murmured. Quickly changing the subject, "sad that Stormrage passed." She acknowledged. Minnowpaw had been training alone practicing her moves. She'd been wanting to go to the borders. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:31, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang watched him intently for a minute. "You and me both, on the family thing. I don't think I'd make a good leader," she said with a chuckle. "You..you were amazing. Brave and loyal." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:57, September 29, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you as well," the mink warrior said dipping her head. The coyotes long forgotten, for now. The slender cat sniffed the air and immediately caught a whiff of..thrush maybe? She glanced around before stepping forward. Maybe a few voles and mice there as well. She crouched, forgetting about her leg and went into a stalk. The molly spotted a vole not far off. Stalking her way to it she leapt but the vole had heard her. She landed with a solid thud, a stinging pain going through her crippled leg. She hissed angrily before sighing. Would she ever hunt normally again? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:37, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang nodded, a little down. "Its just that I don't know if I'll ever be able to hunt or fight properly again." She said, silently cursing those dumb coyotes. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 10:23, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang nodded. "Yeah.." The molly flicked her tail, "it just sucks." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:14, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang shrugged as she watched the tabby silently. The brown mink sat down staring at a worm that slithered under her claws. She flicked it expertly I to the air before slicing at it and stood seeing stream. Fish, now that she could hunt. The tan, brown-pointed warrior crouched over the stream before the shape of a trout under the surface of the water. Her paw shot out, her claws curved and slicing the fish out of the water to flop on the bank. With a expert paw she silenced the fish's movement. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:59, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Palefang crouched back over the water for another fish. Her aqua blue eyes narrowed as she watched for another. Growing up, Palefang had loved fish. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 14:49, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost pulled away from her kit. Had she hurt her? or perhaps she wanted to let time open her eyes. ---- Jumpstrike looked at his paws. He thought he had a crush on Hazelfern. She had become quite close with him. Maybe she felt the same...? "Would you like to hunt?" he suddenly asked, lifting his head up to meet her gaze. 22:53, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern glanced up after swallowing her food. "Uh,sure." She answered. The tabby warrior giving him a soft smile, her green eyes matching it. Palefang quickly met back up with Hiddenshade. "Bless you," she meowed. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 14:49, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang nodded. Should she tell him now?'' She thought, a frown appearing on her delicate face. The brown mink gave a pretty big sigh before picking up her prey. Obviously troubling over her thoughts. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 16:24, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "A little. I'm just trying to figure out how to tell someone that I like them. Romantically but it just doesn't want to come out." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:22, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (I feel Pale's confusion so hard RN lol) Palefang breathed in deeply. "Really?" She asked stopping to watch him solemnly. Would Hiddenshade reject her? Did he even know it was him? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:37, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hiddenshade," she paused, her eyes wide with some fear. "He's you." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:41, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang felt fear grip her heart like a fist was squeezing it. Her eyes went wider as she watched his reaction. Oh no. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:45, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (oh mi god you just broke my heart) Palefang felt tears fill her eyes. Why did she tell him?! she shrugged and turned away glaring at the horizon. "Its nothing. Forget it, your probably with someone else." She felt her emotions shutting down. Of course, she'd get rejected with this. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:53, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (:O) At Swampstar's voice, Willowspirit poked her head out of the warriors' den, only to see him on Hiddenshade. What in the name of StarClan is going on??? ---- Birdsoar hunted with Bouldersnow. --look me in the eye 18:54, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (poor pale wow) Palefang watched this, feeling embarrassed for admitting this to him. She watched Shorepebble now. Dod Hiddenshade love her?! Palefang kept her aqua eyes on the deputy. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:59, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang turned to Hiddenshade, "you don't know?" She whispered barely audible. Maybe there was still a chance. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:03, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang felt sympathy in her heart for the tabby tom. "Shorepebble," she said softly. "Just tell him." Why was she here? She'd just... — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:09, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang's aqua eyes turned onto Hiddenshade. She felt like she'd just ruined her own life telling him of her I terest in him. Look at what had happened. The brown mink turned and quietly fled camp to be alone. Once out of camp, Palefang stopped to catch her breath and think. Why was StarClan so intent on ruining her life?! — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:18, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang finally calm headed back to camp. Never would she do that again, the molly walked into camp warily. Her gaze immediately going to the former lead and deputy. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:28, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang heard their conversation bit chose to ignore it. The tan molly headed into the Warriors den. Maybe she just needed to focus on being the best warrior. She doubted she'd ever really accept anyone else now, but she did love her Clan. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:38, October 1, 2016 (UTC) The next morning, Morningwing nudged Frostfire softly. "I have to go back to StormClan," ---- Whitetoe watched the cats. She didn't really care... but anyway, good for Shorepebble and Hiddenshade. 19:53, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang rested in the Warriors' den on her back legs splayed just slightly above her body her head was laying out of her nest on the cold ground. Her aqua eyes on the entrance just staring. Meanwhile, Flyshade and Talltail sat away from everyone else talking about nothing in general. Palefang let her mouth open slightly the tips of her creamy canine fangs poking out slightly. She wanted to forget what had just happened. She'd wished it never happened. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:59, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang closed her eyes letting sleep take her. Flyshade shrugged before standing saying something about going hunting. Tallyail sat there alone. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:08, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Minnowpaw sat at the border, she was thinking of maybe visiting the other Clans territories. The dilute apprentice jolted forward. (patch maybe we can have Wind and Minniw meet now) — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe yawned and streched. She decided to stay clear of Swampstar for now. He may be still a bit... angry or something about all the crap that went down. She flicked her ears. Maybe she'd do her own little patrol... 20:28, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar sniffed at the sight of his sister and former friend, and turned to march off to his own den.Silverstar 20:41, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang woke from her nap not long after, feeling slightly rested she lay there her lazy aqua eyes watching the entrance. Would Hiddenshade even talk to her now that he knew?'' The brown mink jolted upright. Her siblings had to have known what had happened by now. Would they tease her? Or.. She shook those thoughts from her head and poked her head out of the den giving a small yawn. '' Talltail knew of his sister's confrontation with Hiddenshade but was fearful of even speaking to her about it. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:48, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang made her way slowly to the fresh-kill pile. She sifted through it for several minutes before finding a mouse. She sat down and began to play with, pushing it back and forth with her left pae. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:53, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang glanced up to watch Hiddenshade for a second, the tan warrior's aqua gaze switching to Foggysky. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:58, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang narrowed her eyes and flicked the mouse away. Frustration, the molly radiated that. What right did she have? Probably none. Forcefully pushing it from her mind Palefang sauntered over to her brother. She needed to regain her confidence what other way than to be with her egotistic brother. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:05, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang was immediately greeted by the plump tabby and white tom. "You know there's always one niggt stands," he said sorta helpfully. Palefang snorted. "I'm not one of those she-cats, Talltail." She told him. Tallyail sighed. "I know," Palefang eyed her brother. " A solid family would be nice but I don't think I'll ever be ready anytime soon." She said. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:16, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (huh, i thought i posted this) "I have to go back home right now," Morningwing repeated to Frostfire. He had an apprentice to train, and hopefully his brother wouldn't be rampaging through the territory in search of him. Although he felt disgusted at the thought of leaving his friend. "We can meet back here in two moonrises! this, the den we made together can be our special place!" 01:38, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Grunting, Frostfire rolled onto her paws. "Alright, alright...See you then? Same place?"Silverstar 20:27, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded. "Yes. I'll see you then," Morningwing mewed, giving Frostfire's forehead a brisk lick, then plodding out of the den and began the trip back to his clan. 03:10, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire stiffened before growing hot under her pelt as Morningwing licked her forehead before leaving. Why....? She wasn't sure how to react, but felt oddly warm. "...Bye, Morningwing." She managed to squeak out these words before walking in a different direction, heading back towards her cozy RockClan home.Silverstar 19:55, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing returned to camp. Everything looked normal. Good, no one seemed to notice he had gone. He had caught a bird on the way back and placed it on the fresh-kill pile. 00:59, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Grumbling to herself, Shorepebble moved into the nursery. She'd have to make Swampstar select a new deputy...Silverstar 01:11, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe returned from her self patrol and now lie with Emberkit climbing all over her as she dozed. Every once and awhile when the kit bit her, she would wake and try and swat him, but he was always to quick for her, and she went back into a doze. Darkfrost watched Emberkit climbing on the black warrior and felt like purring, but before she could she spotted Morningwing walking into camp with the smallest bird she had ever seen. He had been gone for nearly two days to catch'' that''? 13:01, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger rose from his nest, eyes wide when he spotted his brother entering camp. Without another thought, he immediately raced towards him. "Morningwing!" He called out, head raised and alert.Silverstar 19:32, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing froze at Dusktiger's yowl. Maybe Dusktiger had been rampaging through the forest in search of him... "Hi, Dusktiger," he greeted his brother, quietly. 22:19, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger tensed, checking his brother over. "...Where were you?! Are you alright?"Silverstar 00:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "I'm fine, I'm not an idiot. I can protect myself," Morningwing huffed, twitching the tip of his tail, annoyed with his brothers concerns over him. 01:01, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The dark tabby tom let out a soft, stubborn huff. "...Fine." He muttered firmly in response, angling his ears towards the nursery. "...But you definitely missed out on some drama."Silverstar 01:03, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "I don't care about she-cat drama," Morningwing huffed. Who did? it was all stupid. 01:08, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Gee, ok then..." Dusktiger mumbled under his breath, flicking his tail before looking away. "...Then don't go crying to me when you're confused. Later." With that, he turned away, disappointed.Silverstar 01:12, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Feeling a bit guilty, Morningwing called him back. "Wait, Dusktiger. Do you want to share my bird?" he asked, pawing the tiny finch. "...I did spend a whole day hunting it down..." 01:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The tabby warrior twitched his tail as he stopped dead in his tracks. Half of him actually wanted to walk away, keep walking and ignore his brother...but that seemed a bit too mean. "...Fine." Dusktiger turned, slowly marching back over to his brother.Silverstar 01:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (maybe morning could tell dusk and then he tries to stop him from seeing her?) Morningwing sat down in front of the bird. He could tell Dusktiger still wasn't too... happy, at the moment... A huge part of him was forcing him to not tell him of Frostfire. He felt like he couldn't keep secrets from his brother... 01:24, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (yeees, and he could be all jealous, since poor babu Dusk wants a gal, but nobody has an interest in him) Dusktiger immediatley started to tear into the pitiful bird, chewing lazily with his jaw hanging slightly.Silverstar 01:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing glanced around, although he couldn't see, and made sure no one was near. He couldn't keep a secret from Dusktiger... he could in the past, but now it was screaming in his head to come clean. He moved a bit closer to his brother. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked slowly. 01:35, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger grunted, continuing to chew on his share as he did so. "...Who else would I tell? You're the only cat I talk to." He muttered with a small twitch of his right ear.Silverstar 01:37, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded. "..okay... I wasn't really out hunting this for a whole day. I've met ''someone." 01:39, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The warrior eyed his brother suspiciously. "'Someone'? Who, or what, is this 'someone', Morningwing? I swear, if it's a talking coyote..."'Silverstar' 01:41, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "A ''cat, ''Dusktiger, a she-cat," Morningwing meowed, hushly. 01:46, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger narrowed his eyes sharply. "Because of how secretive you're acting, I'm guessing this she-cat isn't a StormClan cat...and probably not a loner, either."'Silverstar' 01:49, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing shook his head. "No, she's not. She's a RockClan cat. We met... a few moons back," he murmured, the fur prickling on his spine as he remembered that day, killing Winterfall then meeting Frostfire... 01:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) His eyes practically burst into flames. It wasn't only because this was against the code, but...it meant that he's basically be leaving Dusktiger for someone else. And he...he'd be all alone. "Are you mad?!" He hissed this sharply, but of course, kept his voice down.'Silverstar''' 01:54, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Morningwing asked, sharply. "I'm not doing anything wrong. We hunted and built a nest, that's it!" he hissed, quietly. Feathersong padded into camp with some tansy she found, for Foggysky. She padded across the clearing to the medicine cats den. Not wanting to bother the blind she-cat, she placed the tansy neatly at the entrance to the den and stalked quietly away. 02:01, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay